Our Destiny is in the Stars
by justtosaygoodbye
Summary: A collection of short stories about Rose's dimension jumps.
1. Not Something You See Every Day

_"Our lives are important, at least to us. But as we see, so we learn." _  
_"And what are we going to see and learn next, Doctor?"_  
_"Well, unlike the old adage, my boy, our destiny is in the stars, so let's go and search for it."_

* * *

The first time was the worst, and it wasn't just physically painful.

After the bright light faded, the crackling sound dying down along with it, she collapsed, her knees hitting the pavement hard, her scraped up palms bleeding lightly on her forehead as she used her fingers to brush back her hair, coughing violently. She felt like she'd been ripped apart, torn through the void, and violently reassembled on the other side. Hopefully it was just something that took getting used to.

Wiping her mouth on the cuff of her coat, she tested her legs - wobbly, but fine - and slowly stood up, leaning on the brick wall of the alley for support. Her stomach was churning unpleasantly and her limbs felt boneless, but she inexplicably went rigid at the sound behind her.

"Well," The Northern accent was unmistakable. "that's not something you see every day."

She turned around slowly, keeping her eyes shut tight, not wanting whatever auditory hallucinations accompanying her illness from the dimension jump to end just yet. Her mind was good, it sounded just like him. There was a moment of silence before she heard footsteps approaching her and her curiosity won out causing her eyes to fly open.

"Rose?"

He was painfully close. The sound of his voice, of soft leather creaking when he shifted his weight, the small inhalation of breath. The smell of pasta from the restaurant he'd been in earlier, the scent of the perfume she used to wear clinging to him, that wonderful smell of the console room - burnt rubber from wire coverings, melted metal, home. Reaching a hand out in front of her she tested her other senses, the soft feeling of his jumper, the safe feeling of his chest beneath it where she'd rest her head during hugs after close calls or during celebration, the rhythmic beating of his hearts.

He made no mention of the fact that she kept her hand on his chest, or the tear he saw sliding down her cheek, but he did have other questions. "How are you here? I've just left you at the estate with Rickey." So that's why he was alone. He looked down the alley past her, mumbling bitterly, "You wouldn't come with me."

She finally met his eyes, a steel blue she realised her memory did no justice to, and gave him a watery smile.

"Did you mention it also travels in time?"


	2. It Would Probably Be Best

One of the most painful bits of searching for the Doctor was just missing him, showing up just a bit too late.

Frequently Rose found herself landing a few blocks away from where the TARDIS was parked. She'd run as fast as she could, a mixture of joy at the prospect of seeing him again, of finally being home, and fear that it'd be another one of those times where she'd round the corner only to see the tail end of a tan trench coat disappearing into the beautiful blue box before it dematerialised.

Today was not one of those occasions - it was worse.

The familiar wheezing sound echoed in the empty car park around her and she felt a stab of disappointment, sheer heartbreak at the feeling of being just a bit too late yet again, but as she watched the TARDIS fade in and out of sight, she realised it she had it backward. It was landing here and now, right in front of her. _I've done it,_ she thought, running full out across the pavement. _I've finally found him._

Without giving any thought to what she'd say, where in the Doctor's timeline she'd landed, even whether or not she'd run smack into herself inside, she pushed open the door and ran in. Paradoxes be damned, she was home.

She wasn't entirely sure what she'd expected - a hug so tight she was lifted from the ground, the Doctor's signature _What? What? What?_, a younger version of Sarah Jane wondering why some stranger was barging into her friend's home, a younger version of herself dancing around the console to Glenn Miller - but this certainly wasn't it.

The bright smile she'd been wearing only a moment ago was nowhere to be found as she eyed the stranger on the other side of the console. His head shot up as the door slammed open, his gaze locked on hers, his body frozen in place by the shock of someone just running in when he wasn't expecting it. Rose's running slowed to a cautious walk as her heart sank, "You've regenerated."

His eyes narrowed as he surveyed the girl in front of him. He stood straighter, his spine rigid as he spoke. "Yes, and who are you?" He didn't seem surprised by her knowledge, only a bit intrigued. Of course, anyone who just waltzed into a 1950's police box for no reason and didn't instantly run back out, shocked by the size of the interior, was clearly someone who knew the Doctor.

If possible, Rose's frown increased even more. She sniffed softly, rubbing her knuckle lightly along the tip of her nose, trying to pass it off as anything other than sadness. She'd really bollocksed everything up, meeting him before he was all big ears and quiet rage and leather would ruin her own timeline. This man with his blonde hair and old timey vest, complete with a chain that led to a fob watch, had no idea who she was.

"I'm sorry," she muttered quietly. "I've got it wrong, I shouldn't be here. I'll just..." she trailed off walking backward toward the door, her eyes shining, her bottom lip held firmly between her teeth, an attempt to keep herself composed.

The man walked toward her, his fingers tapping on the console as he made his way around it, steady beats of four - _tap tap tap tap - tap tap tap tap - tap tap tap tap_."Yes, it would probably be best for you if you did."


End file.
